


v0lk

by murakaru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, OOC, городское киберпунк фентези, занзас король волков и сумасшедший дед, лапслок, сквало красная шапка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: «зачем тебе такие большие зубы?»
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Kudos: 6





	v0lk

«зачем тебе такие большие зубы?» — прочел сквало на ядерно-красном щите, рекламирующем новый вид веганских котлет, и подумал об ушлых маркетологах, способных подороже продать что угодно: от маленьких детских гробиков до собственной потной мошонки. к примеру, на прошлой неделе какая-то поехавшая пресноводная русалка сожрала своего сожителя, а его член с яйцами скормила их общему ребенку — и знаете что? целых три дня она была звездой сети: интервью, фото-сессии, ее даже приглашали на кулинарное шоу. правда, потом ее ребенок — «хуеглот», как он подписался в соцсетях — отрезал ей голову, и про русалочью драму все забыли. у города появился новый герой.

теперь вот забыли и про «хуеглота», подумал сквало, теперь наш новый секс-символ — волчий король, устраивающий посреди трущоб блад-рейв.

вообще-то, если бы хоть кто-то из тех, кто засовывает в себя резиновые игрушки, имитирующие волчьи узлы, знал о том, какое же занзас тупое высокомерное хамло…

на него дрочили бы еще больше, ага. все любят пидорасов. сквало не должен был их осуждать, потому что он тоже любил пидораса, но он все равно осуждал. сквало — тысячелетний ангел, он практически ветеран, так что ему простительна старперская ворчливость. к тому же, именно его первому отряду пришлось до блеска пидорасить улицу, на которой в полнолуние развлекались занзасовы щенки.

иногда сквало подумывал напомнить мэру тимотео, что красные плащи — охотники на нечисть, а не поломойки. но отец и сын были одного порядка хитрожопыми уебанами, так что сквало даже на пушечный выстрел не подпускали к кабинету мэра. иемицу сказал «для верховного мага связь с вашими карательными отрядами может обернуться имиджевым ударом», что в переводе с инквизиторского значило «ты опять начнешь орать и размахивать мечом, а мы только купили новый стол из драконовой кости».

так что, красные плащи в очередной раз поперлись собирать био-отходы в контейнеры и отбиваться от любопытных гражданских. бельфегор чуть не спустил в штаны от восторга — и сквало был рад, что хоть кому-то эта возня в кровавой каше доставляет. для зубной феи бельфегор был очень даже сносным ребенком — и сквало любил его, как мог бы любить младшего брата или вредную домашнюю животину.

впрочем, спустя четыре часа выковыривания костей всяких эльфов, нимф и некромантов из щелей в бетоне, даже бельфегор немного стух. сквало пожелал занзасу во время следующего ужина подавиться рыбьей костью. конечно, он помнил, что занзас не ест ни рыбу, ни русалок — но на душе все равно потеплело. а может, это просто наконец-то от негодования загорелась жопа.

«кровавая жатва», сказала о случившемся с ласковой улыбкой сасагава киоко в утреннем выпуске новостей. пока детишки собирались в школу, по всем телеканалам крутили цветные фотки с кишками на асфальте, лужами крови и показаниями местных жителей. где-то там на заднем плане сквало прикрывался огромными белыми крыльями, отмахиваясь от репортеров.

он не знал ошиблись журналисты или как обычно спиздели. но одно он знал точно: это была не кровавая жатва, это была гигантская кормушка для занзасовых волчат. прожорливые и озлобленные, они вырвались в трущобы, как стая пираний и теперь рвали на куски любого, кто попадался им на пути.

в мире больших пушек, лазеров и роботов-полицейских любовь волков к мясорубке с когтями, клыками и кучей блохастых шкур выглядела тупо, но когда это занзаса останавливало то, как он выглядит. он даже енотовый хвост к затылку примотал, хотя, видит бог, это скорее делало его похожим на сумасшедшего деда с подземной рыночной платформы, чем на волчьего короля.

и все же сквало любил его. это пришло не сразу: когда они впервые встретились на одном из приемов мэра-города-верховного-мага-провидца-и-гласа-господнего-зови-меня-просто-папочкой тимотео, занзас был тем еще гондоном. громадное зубастое чудовище, которое приемный отец пытался запихнуть в овечью шкуру — он кусал всех, кто протягивал к нему руки.

одну руку сквало заменял протез, а за вторую он не боялся, так что он просто пошел к занзасу и сказал «старый мудак говорит, что он глас господень, но знаешь что? я был на небесах, и бог сказал, что в рот он ебал такой громкоговоритель». занзас не засмеялся. у него вообще по жизни были проблемы с чувством юмора, но об этом сквало узнал позже. им еще многое предстояло узнать друг о друге. тогда, в их первую встречу, он поклялся быть с занзасом до конца — или пока они не поубивают друг друга.

занзас сказал «да хуй с тобой, делай че хочешь» — и этим принял клятву на золотой ангельской крови.

сквало понадобились неудачная попытка переворота, пытки инквизиции, вырывание крыльев и красные плащи, чтобы полюбить его. чтобы думать о занзасе «какой же ты охуительно конченый» и «будь счастлив, мудозвон». чтобы попросить отца — настоящего отца, всевидящего и всепрощающего — приглядывать за этой блохастой тварью.

сквало любил занзаса, но не мог не признавать очевидного: из того выходил на редкость хреновый отец.

петляя по узким засранным улицам, сквало чувствовал: за ним наблюдают. испуганными и настороженными взглядами красный плащ провожали волчата. чувствительные ко злу ангельские глаза видели их темные следы, уводящие в переулки. чуткий слух улавливал дарк-электро, льющееся из нелегальных трущобных клубов, и скрытое за ним предупреждающее рычание. искусственные пальцы, привыкшие сжимать меч, подрагивали. если бы кто-то из них напал на сквало — он не задумываясь отрубил бы щенку голову. но никто не нападал — то ли занзас приказал не трогать красных плащей, то ли волчата просто боялись белого света, расходящегося от сквало лучами.

сквало вошел в старую заброшенную фабрику, в царство волчьего короля — и запах крови чуть не сшиб его с ног. по углам щенки роились над трупами, дрались за конечности, перетягивали чью-то откушенную голову с длинными кроличьими ушами. сквало шикнул на них и поднялся на третий этаж.

занзаса он нашел в комнате отдыха — тот навис над телом, сидящим на диване, и, судя по звукам и ритмичным покачиваниям головы, жевал чье-то лицо. но сквало все равно решил уточнить:

— ты там жрешь, че ли?

занзас развернулся и посмотрел на него как на идиота. вытер подбородок от крови.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— нет, блядь, это мы так целуемся.

развороченное лицо с обгрызенными губами влажно блестело в свете ламп. во рту трупа сквало разглядел острые клыки — поговаривали, что вампирское мясо какое-то особенное на вкус. учитывая, что вампиры были по сути мертвецами, сквало догадывался что там за вкус такой. он сказал:

— приятного аппетита, смотри, не подавись.

занзас показал ему средний палец, но от жрачки не оторвался. тогда сквало скинул плащ на кресло, сел на самый дальний подоконник, куда не добивал свет — и уставился на ночной город в окно. бесполезно сейчас ебать занзасу мозг — он голодный, а значит злой. пускай сначала хотя бы обглодает мягкие ткани.

ждать пришлось долго: за это время сквало успел рассмотреть почти каждый дрон, летающий над мэрией, переливающийся неоном глобальный экран, днем и ночью транслирующий усатую рожу тимотео, центральную больницу, утыканную наблюдательными вышками. потом мир заволокло красным — плащ? — и занзас прижался сзади. сквало не стал делать вид, что не услышал его: ангельское чутье было в тысячу раз острее, чем звериное — занзас об этом тоже знал.

— нахуя приперся? потрахаться?

сквало задумался.

— нет, в этот раз нет. хотел о твоих щенках поговорить.

занзас укусил его в шею — по груди потекла золотая кровь, пропитывая белую униформу. сквало выдохнул сквозь зубы. похоже, потрахаться все-таки придется. хоть бы занзас целоваться не полез, подумал он. а вслух спросил:

— зачем тебе такие большие зубы?

занзас облизнулся: в темном окне сквало увидел его отражение — оскаленный рот, испачканный золотом. по спине пробежал привычный холодок предвкушения.

— чтобы сожрать солнце.


End file.
